My Valentine Blue
by Serena Nightray
Summary: Cuando Katsuki Yuuri, un omega nipón es violado, nadie dijo nada, ni él, decidió tener el fruto de ese evento; minutos después de tenerlo es ingresado al UCIN donde es diagnosticado con una anomalía cardiaca, no solo el pequeño Yuri sufre, su madre también. ¿Es que acaso su Valentine Blue no se da cuenta? OC's-OoC-Omegaverse-Pareja destinada.


Yuri on Ice no es mío -créditos a su autor- Este fic será trágico y bello, con mucho amor, omegaverse, pareja destinada, Oc's y OoC.

Disfruten lo que salió después de escuchar el OST de Yuuri on Ice y Ágape, mi tristeza de perder a mi pequeña Karlita -mi paciente- más la inspiración. ¿Listos?

* * *

Cuando Yuuri cumplió diez años su madre le hizo una pequeña fiesta donde sus padres y sus pocos amigos eran los invitados. Ahí fue la primera pregunta omega que nació desde su corazón, un día antes en clase de literatura le pidieron que sacara de biblioteca un libro y de allí hiciera un cuestionario ligero de las cosas más inquietantes que él encontrara.

Era una novela sencilla, con menos de cien páginas pero muy bien redactada, en ella se encontraba la historia de una pareja que hizo hasta lo imposible por estar juntos, pero una frase le llamó la atención.

—Mamá, ¿Qué es la pareja destinada?

Según la novela, Julietta, la protagonista atravesó demasiadas malas circunstancias, pero aun así pudo quedarse con Romeo, su Valentín Azul. Ese alfa caballeroso que juró amarla y protegerla por siempre, y lo cumplió.

Su madre le miró con ojos amables y le pellizcó las regordetas mejillas, no esperaba que a una edad tan temprana, su hijo le preguntara eso.

—Escuchame con atención Yuuri.- La mujer dejó de lado la rebanada de pastel que estaba sirviendo y se posicionó frente a su hijo —la pareja destinada es ese amor tan perfecto y sencillo que estará allí para ti, es tu otra mitad, quien estará para protegerte, amarte y cuidarte hasta el último de tus días.

—¿Como tú y papá?

—Si, como tu padre y yo... Anda, ahora termina de comer tu pastel para que vayas a jugar.

A los diez años esa plática le hizo sembrar una pequeña semillita en su corazón anhelando encontrar como Julietta a su _Valentine Blue_. A esa tierna edad el amor es algo utópico y puro, sin malicia ni tempestad, pero muy ingenuo es creer que todos los corazones son así.

* * *

 ****╥﹏╥ **Diez años después** ╥﹏╥

* * *

Las palabras se habían quedado atoradas en su garganta en el momento que el médico había confirmado sus sospechas

Todo había sido reducido a una simple violación del tipo Alfa-Omega como las cuales existía un registro olvidado en la ciudad, al menos el elemento policiaco no había tenido la podrida molestia de recriminarle que eso se pudo haber evitado si él ya estuviese marcado, no, éste solo se limitó a darle una pequeña tarjeta en la cual una dirección y número telefónico de un psicólogo estaba impreso.

¿Para que carajos le serviría eso ahora?

* * *

Los meses referentes a su embarazo fueron bastante difíciles, incluso por momentos ponían en duda su capacidad de resilencia, trataba de todas las formas posibles por no romper en llanto o volver a casa.

Pero ni eso tenía, sus padres habían fallecido dos años atrás, su hermana había sido tragada por el mundo sin dejar rastro y eso lo dejaba allí, varado en Inglaterra, lleno de gente desconocida y con el sabor de la soledad calándole hasta la parte más pura de su alma. Lo único que le ataba a aquella tierra eran sus estudios, que dentro de poco terminarían truncados.

Se encontraba en una situación económica del asco, con temor a terminar en la calle si no se apuraba a pagar la renta, a pasar frío si no pagaba la luz y sin hacer sus labores si no... Al diablo, eso ya estaba de más, pasaba una y otra vez sus manos por sus cabellos negruzcos y tallaba sus ojos caoba con las mangas de su sweater cuatro tallas grande que ocultaban su vientre aparentemente plano por el momento.

Porque una pequeña criatura ya se encontraba allí instalada, viviendo de él, gozando de calor y sin pagarle nada.

Un mini parásito que crecería y muy probablemente le recordaría una y mil veces su error, Minami, su compañero rubio de mechón rojizo se había ofrecido a acompañarle hasta la estación, pero como todo adulto que se respeta se negó casi de inmediato, Minami no tenía la edad para andar caminando por esas horas en la calle, y menos siendo dos omegas solos por la ciudad. Se sintió aliviado por unos segundos, al menos estaba solo en esa situación. Se dobló hacia el frente ignorando el respaldo que el sillón antiguo del departamento, una sensación muy parecida a las arcadas para vomitar le invadieron, con ambas manos trataba de darse aire e ignorar el malestar, justo cuando creía que este se había marchado tuvo que huir a toda velocidad al baño, la puerta se quedó abierta con medio cuerpo del japonés tirado dentro de la taza, el poco liquido transparente que había bebido ahora estaba tirado allí.

¿Sabes que es lo difícil de la soledad? Es el terror de fallar, porque si lo haces no habrá absolutamente nadie que te ayude a ponerte en pie

Cuando el ginecólogo de manera amable le había preguntado que pensaba acerca del bebé no supo que responder. Para hacerle más sencillo el trabajo a su cerebro le dió un par de opciones.

Estaba la casa cuna

Darlo en adopción

Abortarlo

O quedarse con él

No se imaginaba a el mismo arrebatándole la vida a un pequeño ser que no tenía la culpa de nada, así que el aborto era una opción claramente descartada.

La casa cuna y la adopción...

 **"Ese también de tu hijo ¿Acaso planeas abandonarlo? Es tan indefenso como tú, ¿Crees que una familia adoptiva le dará el cariño y el amor que necesita? ¿El amor que solo su madre omega puede darle?"**.

Y ahí estaba su conciencia que después de miles de días decidía volver de si letargo, para hablarle en el momento que menos lo necesitaba.

¿Pero estaba seguro de lo que realmente escuchaba?

Esa criatura estaría tan sólo como él en el mundo, sin su madre los cachorros muy probablemente inicien un proceso de muerte temprana, la falta de calor y feromonas de sus progenitores generaban algo muy raro para en ese tiempo.

Muerte de cuna temprana.

¿Si no era él entonces quién?

—Me quedaré con el bebé...

* * *

ಥ⌣ಥ

 **Capítulo 1: Notas preciosas, el ágape de mi vida.**

ಥ⌣ಥ

* * *

Los meses prácticamente volaban desde que había tomado la decisión de tener a su hijo, la beca que había obtenido por parte de la Universidad de Tokio no contemplaba los gastos de un futuro hijo, por lo cual tomó la decisión de comenzar a trabajar, aunque eso lo más probable es que significara ser temporal, ya que apenas descubrieran su estado era muy probable que lo despidieran.

O eso imaginó en los entre el cuarto y quinto mes de gestación.

A finales del quinto mes, su último jefe de un supermercado lo había despedido bajo el argumento de "Los omegas preñados solo sirven para eso, parir cachorros" y sin más terminó fuera. Divagando por las calles sombrías y con su mano en si vientre, demasiado pequeño para los meses que llevaba terminó abatido, y llorando de manera silencioso, tres empleos en menos de dos meses, su cuerpo delataba su gestación, cosa que para un alfa no pasaba desapercibido.

Maldijo por primera vez en su vida a aquel hombre en el momento que una terrible tormenta caía de manera violenta sobre la ciudad.

—Are you okay?

Sus ojos nublados giraron en torno a la voz que le llamó, una mujer de cabellos rojizos y ojos negros le miraban con preocupación.

—Oh God! Please, come in... Michael!

Esa fue la acción que le hizo recobrar la fe en la humanidad.

Alice Stars era el nombre de aquella mujer de cabellera inusual que pronto le dio un lugar en su cafetería y una toalla para secarse, le dio comida e incluso trabajo.

Ya no existían personas como ella en esa parte del mundo, Michael al inicio estaba en desacuerdo, aún tiene las memorias frescas del evento.

Michael no quería que Yuuri no se quedara allí por miedo a que el alfa que lo preñó viniera a reclamar los derechos sobre él, después de todo, un alfa siempre tendría más poder sobre el omega, Alice alegaba que si algo así se presentaba ella se encargaría de ello de manera personal, por muy beta que fuera, no dejaría que alguien le pusiera una mano encima a su ahora denominado hermano menor.

Así que al séptimo mes mientras Yiuri trabajaba en el café de Alice acompañado de Mimi Oikawa, otra compatriota de Japón en un día hermoso de Febrero sucedió lo que Michael había querido evitar.

A base de esfuerzos y espionajes, el alfa que había violado a Yuuri había llegado al café.

Alice hizo lo que había alegado, se metió en la disputa para darle tiempo a Yuuri, le dolía verlo en su estado de gravidez, con ayuda de Mimi apenas habían salido a la calle, pero al escuchar el grito de Alice decidieron mirar hacia atrás, a pesar de que esta les había pedido que no lo hicieran.

Vieron a Alice caer con sus manos en el pecho, uno de los cuchillos con los cuales servían los pasteles estaba e terrado en el centro del pecho.

Aún así Mimi hizo hasta lo imposible por ayudar a su compañero, llevándolo hasta donde se encuentra ahora.

Los pocos ahorros de Mimi para volver a Japón habían sido invertidos para un boleto a Detroit y con un par de maletas mal hechas rezaban por no ser encontrados en el aeropuerto.

—Mimi...

—Escuchame Yuuri, quiero que tu y el bebé sean felices, aún si ello significa que los demás debamos de sacrificarnos.- Con cuidado Mimi le había abrazado, su cabello castaño desprendía un olor a tarta de manzana, aquél postre que en definitiva le encantaba, sus ojos azules ían cerrados tratando de contener las lágrimas, su esfuerzo en mantenerse de pinturas era notorio, incluso su gabardina color negra hacia lineas en lugares indebidos por la diferencia de altura.

—Pero...

—Yuuri, apenas pueda los visitaré, a ti y al bebé.

Esas fueron las últimos palabras que escuchó en su lengua madre antes de subir al avión en camino a Detroit.

* * *

ಥ⌣ಥ ಥ⌣ಥ ಥ⌣ಥ

* * *

Seria una gran mentira si dijera que Detroit no había cambiado su vida.

No habían pasado ni treinta minutos de llegar al nuevo país y ya tenía una carta de aceptación y apoyo gubernamental.

Si, al parecer América tenía un mejor control y modelo gubernamental con respecto a las clases que había.

Cuando tomó su equipaje de la banda transportadora un beta con un perro de la unidad canina se le habían acercado pidiéndole que le acompañaran a la oficina. Aterrado siguió tras ellos y entraron en la oficina de Relaciones Internacionales de Omegas.

Mejor conocida como R.I.O.

La función de R.I.O. era mantener un registro activo de los omegas que transitaran o se instalaran en el país y darles protección especial, después de todo las violaciones no estaban del bien vistas, además contaban con un programa especial de protección para aquellos omegas que hubiesen sufrido de alguna forma en otro país, este programa consistía en la salvaguarda de los datos personales en toda la linea, ya sea comercial o financiera, negando la información sobre ese omega a cualquier persona ajena que lo solicite.

Le otorgaron una plaza de trabajo básica, en las cuales sólo tenia que uusar los conocimientos básicos de educación superior, en vista que los estudios universitarios habían quedado abandonados.

Ahora sería secretario de uno de los departamentos deportivos ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, su único trabajo consistiría en recavar toda la información de los asistentes al centro para su inclusión.

Amaba ese país... Incluso tenis seguro medico para él y su pequeño.

El término del séptimo mes se llenó de complicaciones, su presión subía y bajaba, y los movimientos fetales eran débiles, pero aun sentía su existencia.

Apenas había recibido el reporte médico de un descanso seguro R.I.O. se aseguró de mandar a un suplente temporal y entregarle una incapacidad a Katsuki, al principio un poco renuente aceptó, usó esa incapacidad para preparar la habitacion-departamento de 4x4 metros que incluía baño, cocina arcaica y un sillón, al fondo de ese pedazo de cuatro cuadrado sin divisiones un colchón, al menos, el dinero del centro deportivo le permitió costear la compra de uno nuevo, al igual que los implementó necesarios para su nuevo bebé.

Hasta ese momento no había reparado en preguntar el sexo del cachorro, para nada, a el solo le bastaba con saber si estaba bien y en óptimas condiciones, no podía negarlo que era un bebé bastante pequeño, pero todo apuntaba a que seria fuerte y bello.

Ropa d meses estaba extendida en su cama, algunas piezas en tonos amarillos o verde pistache, ya que nunca quizo saber el sexo del cachorro, solo le bastaba con saber en que condiciones se encontraba.

En la mesa de la cocina un par de biberones y un calentador especial se encontraban limpios para cualquier momento. Incluso una pañalera.

No sabia cuando iba a reventar.

Solo duraron dos semanas esos pensamientos.

El 1° de Marzo se encontraba gritándole al taxista alfa que lo llevaba al hospital evadiendo vehículos a toda velocidad mientras Yuuri trataba de no morir, sentía que las contracciones lo estaban partiendo a la mitad, su columna dolía horrores y la presión en su vientre era inhumana.

 **"No te preocupes bebé ya casi... Solo un poco más."**

Y ese un poco más se convirtió en una pesadilla.

Cuando fue recibido en el hospital y lo pasaron de inmediato a la sala de labor de parto le colocaron un extraño aparato en el abultado abdomen, lo fijaron un una especie de pegamento y comenzaron a tomar la frecuencia cardiaca del pequeño, por intervalos de tiempo los latidos eran menores a 60 por segundo o subían a 250 de inmediato.

—Preparenlo para quirófano, no está en condiciones adecuadas para alumbrar.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que marcarían el inicio de todo el horror, no para él, si no para el pequeño Yuri.

Yuri Katsuki, por accidente o mejor dicho urgencia médica de llevar al niño al área de cuidados intensivos las enfermeras no repararon en el error ortográfico que cometieron.

Yuri Katsuki, sexo masculino, con 37 semanas de gestación según la escala Lubchenco, producto único y un Apgar-Silverman al minuto de 5-6, a los cinco minutos de 7-8, una apnea primaria no recuperada.

Mientras Yuuri lloraba en silencio al ver a su pequeño hijo luchar por respirar de manera poco exitosa sentía que su corazón se hacia pedazos, el poco futuro que el anhelaba alrededor de esa inocente criatura se lo arrebataban de manera cruel y sin reparos, el pediatra corría con el bebé en brazos además de cargar el tanque de oxígeno en la mano izquierda, una enfermera corría con el deteniendo una pequeña mascarilla en el rostro del niño.

—La saturación es menor a 67%

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de quedar en quirófano en compañía del ginecólogo y otra enfermera, suturando la herida que había sido hecha para sacar a Yuri.

Cuando lo pasaron a piso para su posterior observación decidió preguntarle al personal sobre su hijo, pero al parecer nadie podía decirle algo de utilidad. Así que a penas se encontró recuperado de manera decente, es decir, los dolores cesaron y la anestesia abandonó su cuerpo comenzó a divagar por los pasillos.

Le tomó media hora llegar al pabellón pediátrico, el cual se dividía en tres áreas, escolares, preescolares y neonatos. Conforme sus pies le guiaban por el amplio lugar el olor de las madres omegas le hacían doler su corazón, el no podía brindarle ese calor o cariño que su cachorro probablemente le pedía de manera desesperada.

—¿Katsuki Yuri?

La voz le volvió a la realidad de golpe, frente a él se encontraba una enfermera omega sonriendole de manera sincera extendiéndole una bata.

—¿Viene a ver a Katsuki Yuri?

—Si...

—Yo sabía que su madre vendría apenas pudiera ponerse en pie. Sígame por favor.

Obedeció de inmediato, cruzaron una puerta de cristal que dividía las primeras dos salas de esa, en la parte superior con letras llenas de brillitos de leía perfectamente "Neonatos".

Detrás de la puerta de cristal había un lavamanos con mil cosas que nunca había visto y detrás de él bolsas de papel con cosas azules que sobresalían.

—Por favor lavese las manos.

Y así lo hizo, mientras las enjuagaba la enfermera le vertía un liquido azul el cual sintió quemar sus manos, después fue removido con agua, le hicieron sacar de una de las bolsas un par de botas estériles y un gorro, además de un cubrebocas, después de colocarse todo pasaron la puerta, era un pasillo de metro y medio por el cual ráfagas de aire cruzaban para todos lados, una vez transcurrido el tramo cruzaron la última puerta.

Frente a el se encontraba una larga mesa llena de biberones y pañales, un par de enfermeras estaba alimentando a los cachorros, una más estaba del otro lado llenando papeles, a su mano derecha miles de aparatos sonaban, era justo a donde se dirigía aquella mujer.

—Katsuki Yuri...

Era una incubadora, su cachorro estaba allí, arriba de él una especie de lámpara emitía una luz, estaba recién bañado y sus mechones dorados, tan bellos como el sol brillaban, su piel pálida y suave era incluso mejor que la de él.

No había cometido errores, tener a Yuri era lo mejor que podía haber hecho.

—Yuri...- Murmuró con tristeza desde el otro lado del cristal, había miles de chupones conectados al pecho del neonato y una pantalla marcando el latir de su corazón, una especie de pinza que emitía una luz roja marcaba un número 75.

—¿Qué le pasa a Yuri?- preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos, ál no deseaba eso, quería estar en una habitación del hospital con Yuri en brazos cantándole canciones de cuna y meciéndolo toda la noche, llenarlo de mimos y besos, haciéndole sentir amado.

—Por ahora nos encontramos colaborando con el pediatra, no hemos encontrado un diagnóstico certero.

Observó con cuidado sus manitas, tenía las uñas largas, si no tenía cuidado quizás se arañaría su carita...

—¿Por qué tiene los dedos de un tono azul?...

—¡Hey Amy! Katsuki tiene Tetrada de... Oh, ¿Quién es usted?.

La pregunta de Katsuki había sido abandonada en el aire, su hijo tenia los dedos azules y esa mujer parecía saber algo con respecto a eso.

—Soy Katsuki Yuuri, madre de Katsuki Yuri- se presentó mientras hacia una ligera reverencia, los modales orientales nunca desaparecerían.

—Amy... Se volvieron a equivocar ¿Cierto?-le respondió la mujer a modo de pregunta a la enfermera que estaba detrás del nipón.

—Lo siento doctora Rivers, pero la condición del niño no permitió todo eso...- Trató de excusar a sus compañeras, pero fue en balde, la doctora solo se limitó a torcer la boca.

—Bien, madre de Katsuki, me preguntaba por usted, ¿Por qué no vino a la visita de la tarde?

—Disculpe doctora, apenas pasó el efecto de la anestesia.

—¿Anestesia?- preguntó mientras lo examinaba de arriba a abajo.

—Si, tuve que ser intervenido de emergencia.

—Amy, traele una silla al señor Katsuki...

La enfermera obedeció y corrió por la silla ofreciéndosela, tomó asiento, su espalda lo estaba matando.

—Bien señor Katsuki, tengo que ser franca con usted. Las posibilidades de que su hijo sobreviva se limitan solo al 20%.

Por un momento el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecía dejándolo suspendido en el vacío, el terror se instaló en su pecho y todas las imágenes mentales de él y su hijo se desvanecían.

—Yuri tiene una patología conocida como la Tetralogía de Fallot, se limita a cuatro anomalías cardiacas combinadas que le imposibilitan vivir con total libertad a Yuri, al grado que el niño tiene prohibido llorar, sería un sobreesfuerzo para su corazón.

Más lágrimas silenciosas bajaban por sus mejillas.

—Yuri- murmuró por lo bajo mientras ambas manos viajaban a su corazón, como dolía, era la primera vez que sentía el amor más puro y le era arrebatado.

—No te garantizo nada Yuuri, pero, se puede hacer una cirugía correctiva, bueno, paliativa, lo que tu cachorro tiene no se puede corregir en su totalidad, pero al menos puede mejorar su salud y hacer que lleve una vida más estable, si deseas hacer eso, tienes el tiempo contado.

—¿A que de refiere?- eso le faltaba un pequeño rayo de esperanza.

—Una cirugía correctiva, pero se le tendría que hacer entre el primero y segundo mes, si la cirugía funciona las cosas pueden mejorar.

—¿Qué precio tiene la cirugía?

—Cientoveinte mil dólares más los medicamentos...

Sus ahorros apenas si llegaban a los cuatro mil dólares, pero no importaba la manera, si había una posibilidad más valía usarla.

—En un mes ¿Cierto?

La pediatra solo asintió.

Lo haría sin importar el cómo.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando comenzó a hacer la diligencia, las empresas Nikiforov de Rusia habían hecho bastantes acciones de caridad, una de esas acciones era la donación de productos médicos e inversiones económicas a diversos hospitales.

Viktor no era fan de aquellos lugares, para nada, y menos con su olfato alfa que podía percibir demasiado Bien los olores. Como siempre el director del hospital le esperaba afuera para mostrarle las áreas del hospital nuevas que se habían abierto, junto con las áreas remodeladas, las áreas de terapia intensiva, observación y pediatría.

—Huele demasiado dulce- nunca había reparado en ese detalle, quizás el olor de todos los omegas aglomerados allí velando por la seguridad de sus cachorros despidiendo aromas cálidos le estaba embotando la cabeza.

—¿En serio? Para mi huele normal- respondió el director mientras olisqueaba el lugar.

—¿Qué hay allí?- apuntando a una de las puertas Viktor vio salir a un chico quitándose un gorro de la cabeza.

—Es el área de cuidados especiales para los cachorros menores de un mes de nacidos, nosotros tenemos prohibido el paso por ahora.

Asintió mientras no perdía detalle del chico que salía del área, era él, el causante de ese olor tan suave y dulce, casi embriagador, lo notó cuando pasó a su lado ignorando su presencia, temblaba de forma ligera y sus ojos se veían cristalinos, eso le preocupó al instante ¿Se encontraría bien?.

Sus ojos azules no perdieron detalles del chico, omega, lo identificó de inmediato, delgado, de cabellos ébano y ojos marrones ocultos bajo unos cristales de las gafas que usaba.

En definitiva su cabello platinado contrastaba con aquel. El aroma dulce se perdía con el aroma a hierro, sangre...

—¿Qué? Oye, te sientes.

Y lo vio como el cuerpo del omega se doblaba bajo su propio peso, hilos de sangre bajaban por sus piernas y la frente perlada en sudor le preocuparon.

Se arrojó para atraparlo, aunque solo protegió la cabeza.

—¡Doctor!

* * *

Hola, este es el primer Fanfic de Yuri on Ice que me animo a escribir~ YoI no es mío -corazón roto- yo solo tomo a los personajes para diversión propia.  
Serán un total de doce a quince capítulos. Así que por lo pronto disfruten. Les dejo un poco más de información del Omegaverse abajo.

Otra cosa más~ Aquí si se tiene el clásico ejemplo de la pareja destinada

-Besos-

* * *

Alfa: Son los seres dominantes por excelencia, fuertes, atléticos y los ideales para grandes puestos en los cuales la estabilidad económica y la unión de los empleados sean necesarios. Líderes desde el nacimiento. Sólo el 20% de los nacimientos han sido conformados por esta raza. Poseen la voz, ese timbre especial que impone, cuando su verdadera naturaleza sale a flote. No poseen periodos de celo, pero su instinto de dispara al oler un omega en su etapa de fertilidad o acercándose a ella.

Betas: Personas normales, sus puestos de trabajo lo conformarían bajo el mando alfa, representan el 70% de la población.

Omega: La raza ideal, sus características físicas son notables, pequeños u de exquisitas facciones, la pareja perfecta del alfa, incluso los hombres omegas poseen una matriz, la cual le permite llevar un producto en gestación, llevan dos periodos de celo que pueden ser irregulares en cuanto a duración, se presentan cada seis meses, el celo es esa etapa en la que su cuerpo les avisa que esta en las mejores condiciones para concebir, por lo cual ellos deben de tomar medidas especiales, una de ellas es el uso de inhibidores para mitigar las molestias y que el olor no sea tan llamativo, sin embargo, eso no evita que cualquier alfa se les lance encima y los viole, es más común cuando estos NO están marcados, ya que la ausencia o débil olor de su pareja alfa los hace presa. Sólo el 10% de la población mundial le conforma.

Dependiendo de cada país las normas con respecto a las tres grandes razas son variadas y no necesariamente cubren el mismo status.  
Un claro ejemplo en el lado Occidental está mal visto las violaciones Alfa-Omega e incluso se impone un castigo para enmendar el daño de la parte afectada, mientras que en el lado Oriental y algunas partes de Europa esto no es así, los Alfas gozan de un título especial. Reglas antiguas de mentes pequeñas.

Los inhibidores son pequeñas pastillas que regulan el olor y las molestias del celo.


End file.
